


Let It Out

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Older Takeru, Older Yamato, Sora and Yamato's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Takeru can only fake a smile for so long, and the alcohol he drinks to numb the pain only makes it worse.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of much larger story that I'll be working on in the coming year of 2020, but I wanted to put this out here just to gauge some interest and such.

The feeling of being alone is far too familiar to Takeru.

His lips tremble as he reaches for the picture on the nightstand, and he doesn’t need light to know what is looking back at him in the dark of the bedroom he used to share. Blond hair and blue eyes not unlike his own smile back at him and unsteady fingers trace the line of his brother’s face. It’s all he can do not to crush the ornate frame in an angry grasp and smash the memories of the past years to pieces.

Anything would be easier than dealing with this.

Instead he clutches the photo to his chest and throws himself on the bed that still smells of sex and Yamato’s shampoo and curls in as small as he can to match how little he feels. The dress shirt and pants from the wedding wrinkle and tears spill onto the pillows that had cradled their heads the previous night. Sobs tear from his throat reek of alcohol, falling heavily into the still air and echoing off the walls that are still littered with remnants of them. Everything in the apartment goes untouched, and he keeps that way on purpose, holding on to the false hope that Yamato will come home one day.

Everything hurts so much that he’s numb.

“Let it all out.” That’s what his brother would tell him if he were with him. He hears the gentleness of his voice clearly in his ear and Takeru lets out an agonizing cry as though someone had literally tore his heart out of his chest. His chest heaves and his body is shaking harshly. A chill washes over him, making his breath catch in his throat and he chokes, coughing and whimpering pitifully.

“Let it all out.” Yamato says again and Takeru can feel warm arms encase him. Soft lips press to his temple and the alcohol whispers words of love sweetly in his ear. Takeru knows then that this night will be the beginning of many long nights with the stench of scotch on the rocks as his brother’s lullabies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
